A Small Gesture
by FantasimFiction Girl
Summary: Post chosen: It's just a little thing that Giles Does that makes Buffy remember why exactly she needs him... Yep it's rated M so careful if you don't like that sort of thing... R&R!


A/N: How are you gentle readers? Hope I have at least some people enjoying my writing… anyways I wrote this thinking I wanted to show a slow progress on Buffy and Giles' relationship from what has happened to them since year 5, I place it after Chosen and they won the battle, Buffy's wounded and Giles helps, that's all I shall say for now… Also I may be planning a sequel, but no promises cause I have a lot of others to write! :P

A Small Gesture

Buffy sat alone in the separate hotel room she picked out for her specifically, and she walked to the mirror lifting her shirt as she looked at the stab wound in her back. A small knock reached her door, she only looked up to see it was Giles and she quickly placed her shirt back over her stomach. So much had happened between them through the years, first she realized the sister she had wasn't real, then she died, then she was pulled out of heaven and placed back on the Hellmouth, and lastly her Watcher left her only to come back to find out she had been sleeping with the vampire Spike.

Giles had left her a second time too, to help Willow over come the addiction of her overload on magic, but he had stayed in England until when he finally showed up at her front door with the potential Slayers. They had a fight about the vampire and his role of being either a threat or helpful in the upcoming war. Buffy had turned out right about Spike being at least bit useful as he took down the entire city of that which was Sunnydale, closing the Hellmouth permanently.

Her tears fell for the loss of both Spike and Anya, both equally well known friends, and her tears fell for the other women that had lost their lives in the battle. Buffy was glad to see that her Watcher had made it through the fight after all, as he slowly approached with bandages in his hands. "Faith told me you were wounded. I'm just here to help."

"Yeah? You haven't even apologized to me, what makes you think I want you to touch me?"

"Apologize?"

"You tried to kill Spike! I told you we needed him, and now if it wasn't for him, none of us would be here right now!-"

"You're right I never apologized! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything that we've been through! You don't know how sorry I am! For Dawn, for Tara, for Willow! I'm sorry I left you, you weren't ready, and you were stupid, and I'm sorry I didn't realize that! And most of all I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way- I never, _never _wanted to hurt you like I have these past years, and I'm sorry! There's you're bloody apology!"

Buffy looked at him, tears in her eyes as she slowly walked towards his angry face. "I'm sorry too Giles. I don't know how things got so messed up, you're right, I am stupid and I know you never wanted to hurt me, like I never meant to hurt you like I did… I hope you know I still need you, I'll always need you, you help me be less stupid."

Buffy let out a hopeless laugh as he chuckled along with her and he touched the side of her face. "You need help now?"

"Of coarse, I was stabbed, in my back."

"Go sit on the bed, I'll go get some disinfectant and I'll be right back okay?"

"Yeah."

Giles left the room for a moment only to return a small bottle of clear liquid in his hand, he moved over steadily to where Buffy was sitting and sat himself behind her. "You'll need to remove you're shirt Buffy, please." Buffy carefully and hesitantly lifted her shirt off her, realizing this was the first time Giles had seen her like this for a long time, normally it was Willow who would help her, as she avoided to talk to Giles in the past year. She could feel his hot breath against her skin, as he carefully placed disinfectant over her wound, his breathing was heavy and his breath smelled of alcohol, Buffy rolled her eyes, a little mad he drank as often as he did.

Giles' hands were shaking the entire time as he carefully placed the bandage over her wound hearing the slight hissing noises she was making, making sure he didn't press too hard on the spot. As he finished he continued to slightly rub the area, only to every once in a while touch her bare flesh. Slowly and steadily he started to wrap his hands around her stopping at her stomach, Buffy's breath quickened as he held her, and he started to pull her closer to himself. "What are you doing?"

Giles stopped realizing what he was doing and he started to release her from his hold. "No." Buffy grabbed his hands and placed them back on her stomach and she leaned herself into his body, soft tears running down her face. "Don't leave me Giles, I want you to stay."

"I'll stay however long you need me."

"Can you stay forever? I want you here forever, by my side."

"Buffy, I-"

"Please Giles. I'm sorry, so very sorry, words can't even describe how sorry I am." Buffy moved so that she faced him, his arms staying around her the entire time, as tears continued to flow down her face. "I should of never yelled at you like that, it was wrong and horrible. I couldn't have Spike die, I didn't need you to see the tears I would shed."

"You're crying now, and it's not bothering me, you're still very beautiful to me, even when crying, I know what you and Spike had was, different, but it doesn't bother me…" Buffy nodded as her lip quivered and he pulled her face in to his gently. "Do you still want me by your side forever?"

"Please."

"Forever and ever till the day I die, I'm yours."

Buffy's eyes watered more at the words he said to her and ran her hand down his chest. "Giles."

Giles leaned forward slowly and set his lips to Buffy's and felt an instant shock of intimacy and desire, her lips were warm, soft and inviting. He tasted her, touched her with his tongue, probed the soft flesh behind her lips, breathed in the warmth of her, drugged his senses with the essence of her. Giles couldn't tell if she moved his hand from her face or if he removed it himself, but however it was, her arms twined about his neck, as one of his hands strayed on her back carefully, the other now on one of her shoulders and they came together in a closer embrace, her soft warm, shapely body arched along the length of his.

Giles teased her mouth wider with his own and pressed his tongue deep inside of her, Buffy met it with her own and sucked it deeper. It was a lengthy, heated embrace, he did not know how long it lasted or what brought it to an end, but it did end, and he lifted his head from hers, released his hold on her and watched as she backed off to look at him.

"Sorry."

"I don't know why."

"Huh?"

"Don't be sorry Giles, and defiantly don't stop." Giles kissed her softly this time and she clung onto him as tight as she could, every so often she would kiss his neck and whisper "I love you," into his ear. He would respond to her telling that the he knew and loved her as well as she just continued crying, not just for having him, but also for everything she had just gone through.

After her crying slowed, Buffy moved away from Giles and stared at him, her eyes a puffy red now and she grabbed his face roughly pulling him forward, she kissed him hard, and he responded giving her the hardness of the kiss back to her. Buffy pushed him away, roughly shoving him down on the bed, he laid just watching and helped her out of her shirt.

Buffy pulled off Giles' sweater automatically not stopping and went back to him as she continued to kiss him roughly. Giles clung onto the back of her neck, holding her down for her rough kiss, and set his other hand at her pants. Buffy stopped by standing and walked to the door making sure the door stayed locked and headed back toward him, still in a tee-shirt, a smile on her face as she leaned back down to continue kissing him.

Giles raced once again to her backside accidentally grabbing her new wound and she screeched out of pain. "Oh! Buffy, are you okay? I'm sorry."

Buffy took a minute to regain herself and she looked at his face sweetly. "Maybe we should take this a bit slowly." Giles smiled and sat back up, rubbing his fingers gently across her face, he leaned in and kissed her cheek sweetly and moved his kisses from there to her neck. Buffy giggled slightly when she felt the warm brush of his tongue and he moved his kisses back to her cheek and then to her mouth, kissing her softly and deeply.

Buffy smiled brightly after Giles released her from his hold and he kept his hand on the other side of her face, still rubbing gently as he parted away from her. "Better?"

"Much." Giles kissed her again, keeping his kisses soft and tender, he moved his hand gently over her bra covered breasts and she laughed stopping his kissing. "What's so funny?"

"You're Giles and we're about to-"

"Do you want to stop?

"No, I want this, it's perfect."

"Perfect?"

"It's you and me Giles, I just don't know why I didn't see it before."

"We're here now."

"Yeah, and I'm taking advantage before some other world crisis comes up and ruins my moment." Giles laughed breathlessly and placed his hand gently on her shoulder which made her shiver. Giles slowly slide his hand down her shoulder blade, causing her back to arch, he smiled sweetly as his fingers slowly traced her bra strap, the fingers stopped when the strap did, and he made a motion making his other hand follow the same slow movements.

Giles moved closer to her and kissed her neck as his hands rested at her bra clasp. Buffy looked at his neck as he moved away, keeping his hands in place and she nodded her head slightly for him as he then unclasped the bra in one simple motion. Giles' hands re-followed their way back up the straps of her now unclasped bra, he moved his head down kissing her shoulder as he slowly led one strap off her.

Giles kissed the newly bare shoulder as the strap sat lamelessly on the inside of Buffy's elbow. "Can I take this off?" He grabbed the strap that was hanging low and Buffy nodded to answer his question, Giles then removed the other strap from her shoulder letting in dangle, and the than begun to pull slightly at the fabric letting it fall from her body completely.

Giles breathed in the sight and gently placed his hands on her abs, "god, you're beautiful." He moved his hand carefully up her body, tracing his fingers lightly on the underside of her breasts. Buffy's breath was caught and she brushed his hands away as she scooted closer to him on the bed grabbing the end of his tee-shirt. "Can I take this off Giles?" Giles leaned in towards her neck and kissed her there softly and his free hand made it's way to the other side of her, grabbing her and he kissed her harder, biting and sucking a bit before she pushed him off a state of shock washing over her face. "What if you leave a mark?"

"So what?" He moved back in kissing and sucking on her neck, and she giggled, moving her neck sideways giving him the full advantage of her neck. She moaned immensely, and grabbed the back of his head pressing him harder against herself, as he bit down she winced and he bit down harder eventually breaking her skin. "Ahh!"

Buffy fell into Giles more as he calmly cleaned up the blood on her neck. "Sorry, I lost control."

"You wanna play it that way do ya?" Buffy forced Giles down on his back and leaned down over him, roughly licking his jaw and bit it. He grabbed her back roughly grabbing the wound that was there, she cried out in pain and then with all the strength she had, she threw her hand to the bulge and she grabbed him fiercely making him yell out. "Are you done Giles? Ready to treat me like a lady?"

Giles chuckled lightly and pulled her to himself, she reluctantly let go of him when he pulled her to his lips, and she kissed his nose and looked at him, apologetically. "Sorry Giles."

He kissed her cheek in response and traced his hand over the bite mark in her neck. "Let's call it even."

Buffy smiled sweetly and stayed in his arms as he then soon started to kiss her passionately, letting his tongue eventually escape from his mouth, he traced his hands over her bare back, being careful not go to near her wound again. Buffy then, as their kiss progressed, ran her hand down the front of Giles' shirt, trailing down with carefulness, she ran her hand under it and over his bare chest, having him moan into her mouth as she did so.

She pushed herself off him with tenderness, and he sat up pulling off his shirt and tossed it to the side, grabbing her once more in his arms as he continued to kiss her with passion. Giles released his kiss on Buffy, and as she looked at him lovingly he traced his hand aimlessly to the blood stain in her pants rubbing it up and down. "You got blood on your pants."

"I think it's mine, I'm not sure though."

"Could you remove them?" Buffy hummed as she smiled and turned her back to him as his hand wrapped around her stomach and moved to the button on her pants. "I'll help you." Giles kissed her neck after Buffy moved her hair to the side so he could, and he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants for her. Giles held her stomach, and Buffy removed her pants and panties, Giles then took action and placed his hands on her thighs, sliding them upward in a slow motion.

Buffy moaned softly as he slid his hands upwards and motioned one of his thumbs over the already wet area, Giles hummed in her ear and nipped slowly at the lobe in front of him. "You want me?" His voice was rough and still smelled of alcohol, Buffy moaned and leaned into his ministrations letting his breathing take over her. "Mmm, move inside me Giles." Giles moaned back to her letting his fingers slowly graze her entrance and he slowly pushed them inside her. Buffy moaned more loudly, showing her appreciation, she moved her head to the side and took in his light kisses, she smiled happily and turned to him taking in a full kiss from him.

"Your turn, take off your pants."

"Whatever happened to please?" Buffy giggled and grabbed his belt yanking it loose. "Why say please when I have a tongue?" Buffy leaned over and licked him below his belly button, Giles moaned gladly and threw his head against the pillow as Buffy then undid his pants sliding both that and his boxers off his legs. Buffy smiled at the sight before her, she then moved to his face as he opened his eyes and looked at her smiling. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you."

"You're on top Buffy. I won't mind."

"No, you are."

"What about your back? I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me Giles, I want you to have control."

"Are you sure?"

"Way sure." Buffy brought him into a kiss and she moved herself to her back carefully, hissing as she rested against her wound. "Are you sure Buffy?" Buffy reached out grabbing at his side and pulled him on top of her. "Way sure." Giles smiled sweetly towards her and readjusted himself, and begun his movements. Giles held Buffy above the wound in her back, keeping it off the bed as much as he could to his possibility.

Buffy moaned continuously, not even noticing Giles' protection over her, She dragged her nails into his back as she bit down softly on his shoulder as he continued his movements. Giles moved slowly against her, not exactly rushing himself, but more taking his time with her, trying to make himself last, Buffy noticed and smiled sweetly as she slowed herself down, to meet his slow thrusts.

Time to her seemed lost, as Giles continued his movements, they both had the stamina and power to last an eternity if they wanted to, just staring into each others eyes as he made his thrusts. Finally and eventually he took them both over their edge and he relaxed breathlessly next to Buffy, who was trying to catch hers as well.

Buffy looked to him lovingly and ran her hand down the side of his face every so often in the comfortable silence, Giles felt his eyes slowly closing and he wrapped his arm around Buffy as he placed multiple kisses on her forehead, having her smile grow even brighter with each kiss, he then kissed her once more on her mouth as she then afterwards placed her head on his heart and slowly but surely fell asleep the same time he did.

Giles woke and looked to the woman who was still wrapped around his body tightly, he kissed the top of her head, and then with careful precaution he took Buffy's face slowly lifting it upwards and towards himself, as he then set a kiss across her lips. Buffy opened her eyes at the feel of Giles' mouth against hers and she smiled returning the kiss he had just given her. She relaxed herself now on his arm as he slowly faced her, and brought her to his lips once again.

Buffy's smile grew even larger than he thought imaginable as he held her against his chest, he returned her smile, his a little smaller than hers, but still holding the same emotion. "You know you're beautiful right?"

"So you've told me before."

"You are, and I will continuously tell you that you are."

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Why can't we?"

"Can we? Now that we changed the world? Yes, I don't see why not."

Giles smiled and held her closer, kissing her lips vigorously, "god I love you."

Buffy laughed breathlessly and kissed him again at his sudden burst of love, but she wasn't shocked, he loved her, and she loved him back, it seemed perfect to be with him in his arms, naked. "I love you too. Can we really stay here all day?"

"We have plans to go through today, things on what moves we're going to do, what-" Buffy silenced him with her mouth, bringing out her tongue to meet his and held his face to hers, her hand tussled through his already tussled hair and stopped her kiss from him, looking away, half embarrassed. "What was that for?"

"I just want to stay in bed all day Giles, with you."

"What about the others?"

"They're always going to be there." Buffy started to tense up and she moved away from Giles, a small amount of tears forming in her eyes, Giles sensed her tenseness and set his hand on her stomach rubbing her slightly. "It's okay luv, everything will be okay, they don't get a say in what we do."

Buffy looked at him and smiled slightly, and moved her head against his shoulder, her breathing soft, and he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her forehead lightly. "It's okay luv, perfectly okay."

Buffy felt her smile grow and she looked up at him. "So you'll stay here with me? All day today?"

"If that's what you want."

"I do."

"Then I'll stay here." He kissed her lips gently as she responded by holding herself to him and stared into his eyes, his eyes holding so much love for her and she knew her eyes were mirroring his as she just stared into them memorizing every line of his green irises.


End file.
